O retorno dos heróis
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Konoha, ano 5.783. Uma ameaça que a seculos ja nao existia, retorna. Apesar de haver tecnologia capaz de levar Humanos aos mais diversos universos, a História ainda é o melhor local para se descobrir como vence-la.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Naruto E CIA SÃO DO KISHIMOTO! MAS AS FANFICS PUBLICADAS NESSE SITE, SÃO MINHAS. Entao, culpem os professores que tive, por escrever tantas asneiras.

LULA NÃO VOTO MAIS EM TI DEPOIS DA MALDITA REFORMA!

Dizem que sou louco

por pensar assim...

mas louco é quem me diz

que nao é feliz!!

eu sou feliz....

Minha promessa de ano-novo é a seguinte. Eu, Tina, prometo não assistir Naruto.

Parar de querer sonhar que Lucas Skywalker do Spilber é gostoso. Só aquele que eu encontro nos meus sonhos é.

Terminar a fic Lua e Sol.

Fazer um casal gay pela primeira vez. Fazer o Sasuke se apaixonar pelo Chouji, so para fazer suas fas cometerem suicídio.

Terminar a fic Raposa Loira.

Parar de querer sonhar que Lucas Skywalker do Spilber é gostoso. Só aquele que eu encontro nos meus sonhos é.

Ajudar a terminar a fic A Irma da Serpente.

Terminar a fic Fugindo de uma ruiva. Não machucando muito o Minato.

Parar de ler livros de romance.

Parar de começar novas fics.

Voltar a assistir Harry Potter.

Terminar a fic Amante Profissional.

Parar de querer sonhar que Lucas Skywalker do Spilber é gostoso. Só aquele que eu encontro nos meus sonhos é.

Escrever Reencontro.

Fazer uma continuação decente para Lua e Sol. Amanhecer será um sucesso retumbante!

Parar de querer a Aki como beta. Ela nunca está no MSN! E quando está, tem um pentelho no colo, que me obriga a não falar coisas como... bom, coisas de adulto, se vocês me entendem. Vai que tem um pentelho lendo isso aqui? – Tina olha para os lados e vê a Aiko olhando-a meigamente. – Você não conta, gata. Posso te apresentar pro Akamaru? Ele é um cachorro mas ate que serve para alguma coisa...

Parar de querer sonhar que Lucas Skywalker do Spilber é gostoso. Só aquele que eu encontro nos meus sonhos é.

Contatar um médium para ter contato com o ero-sennin. Se ele me ajudar, prometo que vou publicar icha icha Brasil!

Parar de prometer coisas que não posso cumprir.

Hum... isso eu até posso prometer, mas parar de querer sonhar que Lucas Skywalker do Spilber é gostoso é que não faço!

Konoha, ano 5.783

- Tudo compreendido?

- Sim, Hokage-sama. – Todos os seis ninjas acenaram positivamente. Ficaram em silencio, aguardando mais alguma instrução.

- Estão todos dispensados, com exceção de Saori. – ele ignorou a desaprovação muda entre os subordinados. Pouco antes do capitão da missão sair, ele olhou rapidamente para a loira, que mantinha o queixo erguido e os olhos fixos no Hokage. - Uzumaki? – o homem virou-se para a mulher que aparentava ser mais miúda, perante os cinco companheiros.

- Sim, hokage-sama?

- Quando quiser, pode socar a vontade o capitão Uchiha.

- Socos são para pessoas que não possuem auto-controle e deixam-se agir como tolas. Se esse cretino insultar minha inteligência e capacidade mais uma vez, irei ignorar como faço com todas as outras cretinices dele.

O hokage, um homem de cerca de quarenta anos fitou a jovem, que aparentava mal saído da adolescência. Embora aquele conceito fosse correto, Saori Uzumaki era também a mais gabaritada ninja que ele podia querer. Nenhum outro a superava em taijutsu. Ela destruira mais robôs durante o treinamento que ele algum dia tivera cabelos.

- Bem... Considerando-se o passado entre vocês dois... – ele interrompeu-se perante o olhar mortal dela.

- Passado? Perdão, hokage-sama, mas o fato do capitão Uchiha e eu sempre termos competido pelos mesmos postos, nos mesmos lugares, termos enfrentado batalhas em comum, termos freqüentado por acidente a academia durante o mesmo tempo, não nos habilita para sermos alguma coisa um para o outro.

- Hum... A ruiva era muito peituda?

Uma onda de ódio varreu a sala do hokage.

Gohu Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha, quando a porta da nave abriu-se, revelando uma garota miúda, que tinha naquele momento, lentes verdes. O olhar lançado para ele o divertiria, se ele não soubesse a extensão do poder dela.

- Está atrasada, Uzumaki.

- Hokage-sama precisou de meu auxilio extra. – sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ela sentou-se na sua poltrona, colocando o cinto de segurança. Colocou os fones, em seguida comecou a acionar vários botões. Pouco antes de pegar no manche, percebeu que o capitão não havia saído da cabine. Virou a cadeira para encara-lo de frente.

- Algum problema capitão?

- Só porque você é a única mulher a bordo, não espere privilégios, Uzumaki.

- Só porque você é o único capitão, não espere voltar vivo. – ela falou pausadamente, imitando o tom frio e irônico que ele falava.

Os olhos de Gohu brilharam intensamente, por um único instante. Então, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele saiu da cabine.

Saori sorriu cruelmente, antes de virar-se para o painel. Fechou os olhos, colocando a mao sobre o peito. Apertou um colar que tinha escondido sob as roupas e quando abriu os olhos novamente, um brilho travesso fazendo-a parecer mais jovem, iluminava seus.

- Espero, Naruto Uzumaki, que a historia realmente tenha lhe feito juz.

A jovem murmurou, sem lembrar-se que os fones estavam ligados. Percebeu sua distração no instante que escutou uma risada canina. Em seguida, vozes começaram a ecoar nos seus ouvidos, fazendo ela sorrir.

- Tomara que na Konoha de antigamente, já existam cães falantes.

- Nuvens interessantes para serem observadas.

- Churrasco com gosto de carne.

- Garotas que gostem de homens sexys como eu. – vaias masculinas acompanharam essa afirmação.

- Parem seus irritantes! Atenção para a contagem regressiva.

Cinco mãos ergueram-se ao mesmo tempo, sem combinação, mostrando o mesmo dedo. Em seguida, começaram a apertar os botões, no que poderia ser o inicio de uma longa aventura. Ou mais contunde fracasso da Galaxia.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: Naruto E CIA SÃO DO KISHIMOTO! MAS AS FANFICS PUBLICADAS NESSE SITE, SÃO MINHAS. Entao, culpem os professores que tive, por escrever tantas asneiras.

LULA NÃO VOTO MAIS EM TI DEPOIS DA MALDITA REFORMA!

Dizem que sou louco

por pensar assim...

mas louco é quem me diz

que nao é feliz!!

eu sou feliz...\

- Capitao? – a única voz feminina chamou decidida, sendo rechaçada pelo capitão.

- Agora não, Uzumaki! Yamanaka, qual a situação?

- Capitão, turbina quatro com pressão elevada. Nove ponto cinqüenta e sete na escala...

- Gohu, temos dez escalas no ponto mais alto, nível quinze.

- Nara temos combustível para um possível retorno?

- Só se for para o tumulo da sua vó! – Saori explodiu irritada. – A quinze minutos estou tentando avisar que os tanques estão vazios!

- Vazios? – Gohu não conseguiu evitar o arrepio. Aquilo significava apenas duas coisas. Ou a pessoa encarregada havia sido negligente... E havia tanta possibilidade disso acontecer como o império zarconiano estar pensando em renunciar aos postos conquistados no ano de 4.654.

A outra hipótese era sabotagem. Sabotagem. Quem seria capaz disso? A única pessoa que poderia pensar em lucrar com a morte dos tripulantes, estava nessa mesma nave.

- Podem me chamar de neanderthal, mas eu vou meter o pau na criatura que está ferrando com a nossa vida! – o mais explosivo dos tripulantes expressou em voz alta o primeiro pensamento que todos tiveram.

- Se tivermos uma vida para voltar, eu ajudo você.

- Se as donzelas já terminaram de decidir com quem vão se casar, dariam para voltar a questões mais prementes? Temos uma falta de combustível, que pode nos remeter a permanecer algumas centenas de anos no vácuo e uma explosão a qualquer momento. – Saori conseguiu retomar o controle das emoções. – Capitao?

- A quinze minutos atrás você disse? Yamanaka, qual a temperatura exata nesse segundo das turbinas.

367 graus Celsius. Dá para pegar um bronzeado legal. – Yamanaka tentou brincar. – Saori, gatissima, você está branca como um fantasma.

- Ryu, você consegue transferir metade do combustível do tanque 52 para o 48? Em quanto tempo?

- Consigo. – Ryu Nara respondeu, ignorando o fato de ser Saori quem havia pedido a transferência. Ele comecou a fazer, antes que Gohu desse uma ordem contraria. Já havia estado sob as ordens de Saori antes e se tinha uma coisa que ela exigia era eficiência. – Se tudo der certo, em dez minutos.

- Em dez minutos o Hokage vai se tornar avô. Eu estou no comando, Uzumaki!

Gohu não conseguiu perceber o plano de Saori, que desafivelou o cinto de segurança.

- Eu não disse que não. – afirmou, antes de sair de sua cabine e começar a correr.

- Nara, faça a transferência, Yamanaka controle a pressão e a temperatura. Se chegar a 500 graus, bloqueie o navegador principal. Hatake, escaneie a nave em busca de algum explosivo.

- Estive em Felgs, capitão. Sei fazer o meu trabalho.

- Acabou de falar o cara...

- RYU! – Gohu gritou antes de pousar o olhar no monitor, subitamente percebendo que Saori estava muito silenciosa. – Uzumaki.

Chamou por mais três vezes, percebendo o plano da jovem. Resmungando um palavrão, ele abandonou a cabine, levando consigo os comunicadores.

- Nara, Yamanaka, continuem trabalhando para equilibrar combustível e pressão. Hatake, relatório preliminar?

- O filho da mae que acha que somos perfeitos futuros cadáveres, achou que precisava de mais para ferrar conosco. Nenhum explosivo alem do normal... que já estou tratando de desativar. – falou antes que Gohu desse a ordem.

- Uzumaki, onde você está? –. Gohu corria, enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, ativar o sistema de localizacao. Praguejou em silencio, sobre a inconveniência de ter dois candidatos fortes a Hokage numa mesma missão.

- Eu não pretendo morrer antes de casar e ter três filhos! - a fala dela fez que o sistema se ativasse. – E o pai deles vai ser Luke Takano!

- Irritante. – Gohu resmungando, abriu uma porta, revelando Saori Uzumaki e Asuka Achimicki, que estava com um macacão nas mãos, ajudando-a a vestir. Os olhos verdes do moreno observaram a figura teoricamente frágil. – Achimicki, traga dois compressores de ar.

Gohu avançou para dentro da sala, tirando das mãos do homem de cabelos azuis o macacão. Saori o enfrentava com o olhar. Asuka correu, pois reconhecia o olhar de ambos. Ele ainda não era insano de ficar no meio de uma disputa Uzumaki-Uchiha.

Mais uma guerra entre as criaturas mais teimosas das galáxias estava sendo travada.

- Eu não dei ordens para que você abandonasse o seu posto na...

- Hatake e eu enfrentamos uma situação parecida em Felgs.

- E o resultado foi que os dois foram rebaixados por detonarem cinqüenta tornadores aliados.

- Bem, acho que isso é melhor que ficar com o meu traseiro colado a uma poltrona, esperando morrer ou por uma explosão ou por insanidade do tédio de estar na sua companhia.

Sem perceber, Gohu apertou mais forte o botão que fez o macacão de Saori inchar.

- Espero que seu plano maluco de certo, Uzumaki.

- Meus planos apenas não dão certo quando estou bêbada. – Asuka apareceu, com dois compressores. Saori foi até ele, que ajudou a encaixar um compressor no rosto e macacão.

- Uzumaki, escute. – ela não se virou para olhar Gohu, mas assentiu, sinalizando. – Nara me passou que você terá cinco minutos para preencher os tanques. Entendeu? – ela mostrou a mao aberta. O compressor tampava sua boca. – nada de gracinhas ou senao a nave explode.

Ela passou a mao pela testa, em seguida apontou para si mesma. Deu um leve tapa no próprio traseiro, em seguida pulou, abrindo pernas e braços.

- Capitão? – Asuka pediu a palavra. Quando Gohu o olhou, ele continuou. – Acho que Saori quis dizer para o senhor não se preocupar. Se ela falhar, o primeiro traseiro a explodir será o dela.

Gohu encarou Asuka de maneira firme. Em seguida, percebeu que Saori já estava se encaminhando para a escada que a levaria para fora da nave. Tirou o compressor das mãos de Asuka, começando a prender no próprio rosto.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke Takano… o homem mais sexy de várias galáxias. Nascido no planeta Zarcon, a trinta anos terrestres atrás. Um legitimo exemplo do que a humanidade era capaz de produzir. Que erQue gostava de mulheres humanas, nao importando sua idade.

Para Luke, não havia papel que não soubesse interpretar com perfeição. O seriado no qual fora lançado, ainda era reprisado, em canais por assinatura. Adolescentes, mulheres maduras, gritavam seu nome em

Luke era o maior ídolo da adolescência de varias jovens, incluindo Saori Uzumaki, a ultima descendente viva de Naruto Uzumaki, gennin e hokage de Konoha.

Saori Uzumaki, gemeu, quando muitas horas depois da pequena explosão que havia provocado,para conseguir encher os tanques, acordou na enfermaria da nave. Abriu os olhos brevemente, fechando-os em seguida, quando viu o homem que estava ao seu lado.

Ele assobiou, quando verificou a temperatura do corpo dela.

– Sinceramente, Saori, sorte sua que você é mulher. Se fosse homem, estaria no ponto de cozimento dos ovos.

– Eu escutei isso, Yamanaka. – Saori falou no tom que conseguiu. Embora estivesse muito fraca, não deixara de ser ela mesma. – Ainda estamos vivos?

– Vivos e prestes a entrar no inferno. – Yusuke Yamanaka abaixou-se e começou a sussurrar. – Você e o capitão conseguiram efetuar a recarga. Mas, isso fez que nos desviássemos da rota.

– Nos desviamos muito?

– O suficiente. – a emoção estranha na voz do homem, fez que Saori o olhasse. Yusuke era alto, dois metros e alguns centímetros. A pele levemente azulada, era o resultado de uma radiação, na época que sua mãe estava grávida. Os olhos amarelos, no formato de gato, eram vivídos, extremamente inteligentes. Embora fosse a criatura mais depravada que Saori conhecia, era um dos poucos que a jovem mostrava seus reais sentimentos.

Uma guerra, havia juntado a jovem cadete e o oficial bonitão, para os padrões do planeta em que nascera... E para o extremo ego do mesmo.

– Para que?

– Hatake ainda não conseguiu definir exatamente a nossa rota. Então eu acho que...

– Eu já estou indo. – Saori tentou sentar-se, mas em questão de segundos, voltou a deitar-se. – Estou pior que em Fergs.

– se você estivesse desse jeito, em Fergs, não teria sobrevivido. – Yusuke suspirou, então, olhou-a com seriedade. – E não finja que você não sabe do que eu estou falando. Karian é quem deveria estar aqui, não você.

– Karian? – a mente nebulosa da jovem mal registrou o nome da companheira de turma. – você deveria ter dito isso ao hokage, não a mim.

– Karian não está aqui porque não estava no local certo, na hora certa. Você não sabe porque, sabe?

– Vesuvianos. – um ligeiro brilho no olhar, fez que ele suspirasse.

– Eu devia ter imaginado. – então, um apito ecoou pela enfermaria, fazendo que o homem erguesse a cabeça.

– Que merda é essa?

– Para onde estamos nos encaminhando, Yamanaka?

Ela não era a única a esquecer os transmissores ligados. Quando escutou Hatake insultar em sete idiomas, Saori estremeceu.

A situação era pior que em Fergs. O único fato que faria o seu companheiro de luta perder a calma, seria o fato dele estar encaminhando a nave diretamente para o meio de um buraco negro.

Saori piscou brevemente os olhos, pensando que, de certa forma, estava indo se reunir aos pais, falecidos quando ela tinha cinco anos. A luz piscou e os motores pararam, fazendo que um silencio opressor se estabelecesse por toda nave.


End file.
